S'il avait su
by Hoshiyo-chan
Summary: Que se passe-t-il la nuit, dans le grand et triste manoir Kuchiki? Et si les chambres, ou plutôt celle du capitaine le plus froid de toute la Soul Society n'étaient pas si calmes que ça? Croyez-vous que le fier capitaine Kuchiki peut aimer?


**Auteur :** Hoshiyo-chan (bah moi quoi )

**Résumé : **Que se passe-t-il donc, la nuit, dans le grand et triste manoir Kuchiki ? Et si les chambres, ou plutôt celle du capitaine le plus froid de toute la Soul Society n'étaient pas si calmes que ça ? Vous êtes-vous déjà posé la question de savoir si le fier Kuchiki Byakuya avait un coeur capable d'aimer ? Non ? Eh bien voyez par vous même...

**Paring :** Notre cher capitaine Kuchinio préféré x une surprise...

**Rating :** T pour cause de calins intensifs

**N/A :** C'est ma prmière fic, mon premier One-Shot, soyez gentil pensez aux review (please!!)

**S'il avait su…**

Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Il était calme, paisible, serein, allongé sous ses draps de soie. Il se prit même à sourire lorsqu'elle frissonna dans son sommeil. Nichée au creux de son épaule, ses bras fins aux muscles subtilement ciselés serrant son torse pâle, elle dormait, si douce et calme après leur folle nuit. Tout en douceur, le capitaine passa les doigts dans les cheveux sombres de sa maîtresse. Puis, avec une délicatesse infinie, il longea les contours de son visage, s'attardant un instant sur la courbe d'une joue ou le galbe d'une lèvre avant de remonter sur ses paupières closes. Enfin, ne pouvant plus y résister, il se décida. Précautionneusement, il la retourna sur le dos et commença à embrasser son cou pour descendre doucement jusqu'au niveau de sa poitrine qu'il couvrit de baisers voraces. La jeune femme eut un soupir, ouvrit les yeux et murmura :

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Byakuya.

Elle emmêla ses doigts fins dans les longs cheveux noirs de celui qui l'avait réveillée et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser furieusement. En riant, elle finit par le repousser et s'assit au milieu des couvertures, s'amusant du regard dévorant qu'il lui lançait. Plus il s'approchait, plus la jeune femme reculait, se cachait sous les draps, s'échappait. Lassée par ce jeu comme une enfant l'aurait été, elle se laissa enfin attraper et s'allongea sur le dos, se délectant du poids de son amant sur son corps. Une fois rassasié, le noble Kuchiki se coucha à son côté, plongeant son regard dans les méandres du sien.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle alors doucement.

Il la regarda encore, une once de douce incompréhension dans ses yeux de pluie.

- Pourquoi es-tu si différent ? Si froid et distant le jour, si brûlant et passionné la nuit ?

Il comprit enfin et porta la main à sa joue qu'il caressa tendrement.

- Je pensais que si quelqu'un pouvait le comprendre, c'était bien toi.

- Peut-être… répondit-elle de sa voix aux accents de miel, mais même si l'honneur et les devoirs de la famille tiennent une place importante à mes yeux, jamais ils ne dépasseront ni mes convictions ni mes choix. Sois toi-même avant d'être un membre de la famille Kuchiki. Vois-tu, même si, lorsque j'étais enfant, on m'enseignait qu'il était primordial que j'évite les Kuchiki, je suis là. Parce que j'ai choisi de vivre la vie dont je rêvais plutôt que de suivre celle qu'on a tracée pour moi. J'ai beau être une Shihouin, je suis avant tout Yoruichi.

Byakuya était subjugué, perdu. Il ignorait que derrière cette femme qui semblait ne penser qu'à elle et ne vivre que pour s'amuser, se cachait une telle personnalité, touchante, délicate, fragile. Réalisant le trouble qu'elle avait provoqué dans le cœur de son compagnon, elle s'allongea sur lui, caressant le moindre muscle saillant sous son torse si clair qu'on aurait pu le croire blanc. Sa main descendait petit à petit sur ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés tandis qu'elle dévorait sa peau de baisers. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la partie qu'elle jugeait intéressante, elle y déposa quelques caresses, avant de commencer un nouveau ballet entre le membre frémissant et sa langue, réveillant dans le regard du capitaine le feu ardent de son désir. Elle avait gagné, il serait incapable de se contrôler désormais.

- Préfèrerais-tu que ce soit l'inverse ? laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle, s'arrachant à son étreinte. Que je sois présent le jour et distant la nuit ?

- Peut-être, qui sait…

Il planta son regard dans les yeux d'ambre de sa belle, surpris. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il espérait entendre.

- Regarde dehors, murmura-t-elle en guise d'explication.

Le capitaine de la 6e division tourna la tête et comprit ce que la jeune femme voulait. En effet, le soleil s'était levé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et inondait la chambre de ses rayons tièdes et dorés. Yoruichi sortit de sous les draps, arguant l'envie de prendre une douche bien chaude. Malgré tous ses efforts, Byakuya ne put détacher son regard de la silhouette sombre. Il jaugea la distance qui les séparait et s'élança. Avant qu'elle n'ait atteint la porte, il l'avait plaquée contre le mur. Se pressant contre elle, il murmura dans le creux de son cou :

- Brûlant et passionné le jour, c'est bien ça ?

Elle sourit, laissant entrevoir une canine solitaire qui se dessinait sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il la posséda violemment, mettant dans son geste toute la passion et tout le désir qu'il pouvait exprimer. Tout en gémissant, elle encercla de ses bras le cou de son amant et son bassin de ses jambes, permettant ainsi à celui-ci de pénétrer plus profondément dans son monde à elle. Il ne relâcha son étreinte que lorsque les gémissements de la jeune femme se furent mués en cris de plaisir. Grisée, Yoruichi finit par reprendre sa place dans le lit, tout contre lui, sa peau basanée se mêlant à celle, laiteuse, de son amant. Avant de fermer les yeux, elle consulta le cadrant d'une horloge. 10 heures 43, elle avait réussi à le mettre sérieusement en retard. La réunion des capitaines débutait à 9 heures précises. Elle s'endormit, un sourire ravi s'étirant sur ses lèvres sombres.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Abarai ! s'étrangla Byakuya avant que son vice-capitaine n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. Combien de fois dois-je te répéter de t'annoncer avant d'entrer ? suivant le regard de son second qui s'était posé sur le corps endormi de Yoruichi, il ajouta, menaçant, si tu la réveilles…

- Inutile, le coupa l'intéressée, je suis réveillée depuis un bon moment. Tu bouges beaucoup, lança-t-elle en souriant.

L'ex-capitaine de la 2e division se releva, découvrant presque totalement leurs deux corps, nus. Renji manqua de s'évanouir à cette vision et devint plus rouge que ne l'étaient ses cheveux. La jeune femme éclata de rire avant de sortir des draps… sous sa forme préférée, un chat au pelage aussi noir que la nuit. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant seuls les deux hommes.

- Abarai… commença Byakuya, le fusillant du regard.

- Bya, s'il te plaît, ne le tue pas tout de suite. Après tout, ce n'est pas sa faute, nous aurions dû être plus prudents. Et puis, c'est excitant que notre secret soit découvert, tu ne trouves pas ? intervint Yoruichi depuis la pièce d'à côté.

- Je… je-vous-jure-capitaine-je-n'ai-rien-vu-rien-entendu-je-ne-sais-rien-rien-du-tout-et-je-ne-dirais-rien-personne-ne-sera-au-courant-et… articula Renji à une vitesse défiant l'imaginable, sautant sur l'occasion que Yoruichi venait de lui offrir.

- Eh Abarai ! le coupa la jeune femme. Si déjà je lui demande de ne pas te tuer ce n'est pas pour que tu le fasses toi-même ! Respire, abruti !

Elle entra dans la chambre en nouant ses longs cheveux violets avec un lacet. Ils la suivirent des yeux alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Bon, moi j'vous laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec le vieux Yama. Oh ! Abarai, j'oubliais…

Se retournant vers Renji, toujours à côté de la porte, elle crocheta de sa main droite le cou de ce dernier tandis qu'elle posait sa gauche sur l'entrejambe du vice-capitaine qu'elle effleura presque avec tendresse.

- Si un jour tu espères toi-aussi te réveiller auprès de quelqu'un, continua-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait douce, je te conseille de ne jamais laisser échapper ne serait-ce qu'un mot sur ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui, sinon…

Elle s'en alla en mimant le mouvement qu'elle aurait fait pour sortir son Zanpakuto et débarrasser Renji de cette partie superflue de son anatomie, laissant derrière elle un vice-capitaine au bord de la syncope et son supérieur sur le point d'exploser de rire. Le premier se tourna vers le second, l'air interdit.

- C… capitaine, si… il déglutit péniblement avant de continuer, si jamais ça arrive, vous… vous ne la laisseriez pas faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne l'en priverais pour rien au monde, Renji.

Sur les dernières paroles peu rassurantes de son capitaine, le jeune homme sortit pour laisser son supérieur se préparer.

_S'il avait su… Si seulement il avait su lire dans ses yeux qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais, il aurait tout fait pour la retenir, pour la serrer contre lui une dernière fois, pour lui dire les mots qu'elle attendait, ceux qui font frémir une femme, mais qu'il ne lui avait pourtant jamais dit. Il lui aurait sûrement avoué que pour lui, elle comptait plus que tout, qu'elle n'était pas juste une aventure. Que lorsqu'il voyait son sourire, il se sentait enfin heureux, à nouveau lui-même. Il lui aurait dit, simplement, sans détour, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était complètement fou d'elle. Mais il ne le fit pas, il ne savait pas. Il la laissa partir, s'en aller, pour ne plus jamais revoir ses doux yeux dorés._

A en juger par le soleil, il devait être aux alentours de 11 heures 30, peut-être un peu plus. Yoruichi avançait sans se presser, le vieux l'avait attendue toute la matinée, il pourrait bien patienter encore quelques minutes. Il faisait bon sous le soleil de printemps, elle voulait absolument en profiter. Elle fit un petit détour et se retrouva, elle ne savait pas très bien comment, sous les cerisiers qui fleurissaient. Elle se laissa un instant envahir par l'arôme des pétales roses, le souvenir de l'homme qui portait ce parfum doux et chaleureux et les images de cette nuit inoubliable. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se reprit et fit demi-tour. Elle se remit doucement en chemin. Puis soudain, elle sentit dans son cou une toute petite piqûre, comme si un insecte minuscule avait trouvé sa peau particulièrement alléchante et avait décidé d'y laisser une petite morsure. D'instinct, la jeune femme porta la main à sa nuque. Elle y sentit une aiguille de la taille d'une écharde. Du poison, pensa-t-elle immédiatement. Ses réflexes, acquis aux prix de nombreuses années dans les services secrets, lui dictant qu'elle ne le verrait plus, elle se remémora une dernière fois le visage de celui qu'elle aimait.

- Byakuya... murmura-t-elle avant de s'écrouler en plein milieu d'une allée.

Un peu plus tard, le vice-capitaine Abarai passa dans cette même allée. Lorsqu'il vit une forme sombre et indistincte sur le sol, il se précipita dans sa direction. Comprenant rapidement la situation, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et courut jusqu'aux quartiers de la 4e division. Il la déposa sur un lit, devant le capitaine Unohana et partit en quête de son propre capitaine.

Byakuya arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre, il avait tout de suite compris. Il arrivait trop tard. On les laissa seuls et, laissant son masque de porcelaine se briser, il versa sur le corps froid de sa dulcinée toutes les larmes qu'il était incapable de contenir.

Jamais il n'eut la consolation de penser qu'il l'avait vengée, son assassin, introuvable, était resté impuni.

Jour pour jour, il revenait, chaque année, pleurer sa douleur. Sur les tombes des deux femmes qu'il avait aimées, mortes précisément le même jour, il avait juré que plus jamais il ne prendrait d'autres personnes dans son cœur. Il ne supporterait plus d'en voir d'autres encore partir. Cela faisait maintenant soixante ans pour Hisana et sept pour Yoruichi. Il n'en pouvait plus. Au pied des tombes qu'il avait faites poser côte à côte, il y avait un grand cerisier. Il s'installa en dessous et prononça une phrase, une seule, qu'il avait déjà répété des centaines de fois. Les milliers de pétales rosés qu'il avait appelés l'enveloppèrent tendrement, à la fois protecteurs et porteurs de mort. Avant de les rejoindre dans leur dernier refuge, il se rappela une ultime fois leur doux visage, leur sourire, la chaleur de leurs yeux, le bonheur qu'il éprouvait quand elles étaient près de lui, puis, comme la leur, sa vie se fana.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !! Lâchez vos impressions (s'il vous plaît!!)


End file.
